Bloom Into Love
by Sykic
Summary: Being separated...hopefully will bring us closer together. IIRoxas X NaminéII
1. Locked Up

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter One**

A/N: Yay! I just thought of this one recently! Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.

(-------------------------------------------------------)

Naminé sketched out the petals on the flowers she drew on the sketchpad. If there was anything she loved more than sketching, it was flowers. Flowers, along with trees, surrounded the mansion…Well, her parents' mansion. But she was limited to a small green house in the back.

She finished the drawing rather quickly, but if her subject was more complex, she would spend hours getting the details just right.

Her room was a pretty neat and tidy place. Dozens of sketchbooks aligned the shelves of her bookcase, some half the age as she was.

Maybe she drew the outside world the most because…she desperately wanted to be a part of that world, she thought as she looked at the slowly fading swelling that covered her left arm.

Her mother never let her beyond the gates of the mansion for it was 'too dangerous.' But as her mother grew weak and feeble each day, Naminé snuck out to the Twilight Gardens at night and returned before dawn. Her mother…Naminé swore she was sick and every time she would try and comfort her, she would just shoo her daughter away.

So why doesn't she sneak out during the day? Her father of course. The moneymaker and the stressful one. He'd abuse Naminé for the simplest of things, so she stayed out of his way most of the time.

Did her father and mother team up to make Naminé miserable? No. Her mother was never 'around' when her father would start pounding on her. She never 'noticed' and commented on the bruises on Naminé's arms and legs. The only thing she was grateful for…was that her father never hit her in the face.

Naminé couldn't wait to move away from her parents and go to college, but that was still one whole year away. But would her parents let her go to college? She prayed for the best.

Naminé stared at the tree branches outside her bedroom that stiffly swayed with the breeze. How she wished she could see the world beyond this stupid house and escape. No. Too risky. Her father had close ties with a lot of people in Twilight Town and if one of them saw her…well she didn't want another swollen arm.

(----------)

"Okay it should be right here." Pence said to Roxas as they approached the mansion gates. "Rumor says that dude in a white jumpsuit should be here."

"Yeah you keep thinking that." Roxas looked around. "Now hurry, this IS private property. I don't wanna be chased by rabid dogs or anything." Pence nodded and started searching through the bushes.

Roxas noticed a pale girl staring at him from an upper window. It didn't seem like she would harm him in any way, she just seemed…well, lonely. Even that far away, he saw her stunning blue eyes that seemed to greet him with a shy 'Hello.'

"Ugh. Well, we should cross that one off the list. Just another phony." Pence said as he walked up to Roxas with a few leaves stuck to his hair. He turned towards the window. "Great! C'mon Roxas, before she calls police or something!"

(----------)

'Who is that?' Naminé asked in wonder as she stared at the blonde, spiky haired boy outside the gates. Then another boy appeared, stared at her for a second, and started running towards the woods. He motioned for the blonde to hurry and disappeared. But he gave a small smile to Naminé before he too disappeared.

Naminé quickly flipped up a new page in her sketchbook and started drawing. The curves that appeared on the paper were not to her liking and kept erasing them over and over again. After many tries, she finally got the eyes perfect.

(----------)

"Okay Roxas, it's your turn. Pence and I already did our rumors." Olette said as she sat next to Hayner on an old beaten up couch in the Usual Spot.

"So what do we have to do?"

"Well they say at night—" Pence tried to make his voice sound more creepier. "Midnight to be exact. An angel wanders around the Gardens."

"An angel? Aww…I have to wait until midnight? Can I have another?"

"You can't switch now." Hayner added in. "Besides an angel? C'mon yours isn't even scary. Olette had to check out the reflection in that weird fountain thing. It seemed like there was actually someone there!"

"Roxas is just afraid of the dark." Olette giggled.

"I'm not. Besides why do we even play this game?"

"To stop the stupid rumors that spread around Twilight Town!" Pence said proudly.

"And plus there's nothing to do in summer break besides eating ice cream." Olette pointed out. "I'm glad we decided on doing our summer essays at the beginning of summer!"

"I didn't like it, but it was a load off. Besides this is our last summer together before college! We should make the best of it." Olette leaned on his shoulder.

"Like doing what?"

"Uh…"

"…I'm bored."

(----------)

Naminé worked especially hard on this picture. She was now sketching out something that would be a hand. Not even close to being done.

After she hand cramped in pain from holding her pencil too long, she walked to the green house connected to the back of their home. Her mother had always taking care of the flowers here, but now Naminé was the only one to step foot in this place. She watered the tiny plants and rearranged them in the sun. Man, she was bored.

When the clock struck 11:00 P.M., Naminé headed for the front yard and climbed the lower pillars and leaped over the gate. She dusted herself off and entered the woods.

(-------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: So please review! Sorry this was a little short but the next should be longer.

* * *


	2. True or False?

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts.

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Roxas switched the video camera on as he entered the Gardens. (Pence had made him bring a camera to prove he was actually there.) His shoes sunk down slightly on the wet, spongy grass.The time at the corner of the screen read 11:51 P.M. and he turned the camera towards himself.

"This is Roxas at Twilight Gardens—" The dim light of the full moon slightly illuminated his face on the screen. "And as you see—it's almost midnight and I'm about to prove this rumor wrong." He walked around the perimeter of the garden before he turned the camera towards himself again.

"Okay—it's now 12:16 A.M. and still no angels in sight…But I still haven't checked the obvious area—" He pointed the camera to the hills in the middle of the garden. "Yes! The center hills of the garden! The most suspicious place in this entire field of flowers, trees, and ponds!"

Roxas trudged up the hill and when he almost reached the top, thinking he should be sleeping rather than playing this stupid game. His mouth dropped open and dropped the camera, which magically switched off as it hit the grass. He didn't see wings or a halo, but a girl in a pure white dress staring upon the moon.

He couldn't really think of what to say, but just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Who are you?" He called out. She slowly turned around and showed a face of an angel and gave him a small smile. Roxas was surprised and walked up to her so now she had to look up slightly to see his face. Her deep, clear blue eyes that matched Roxas's, stood out as the moon reflected on them.

"You know I'm not supposed to speak with strangers." She said, unafraid of Roxas.

"But w-we're not strangers!" He stuttered. "We saw each other this morning through the window and—"

"We practically still strangers—" She interrupted as she folded her hands together and Roxas put a hand behind her neck. She could tell he felt embarrassed right now. "I'm Naminé." She extended a hand.

"And I'm Roxas." He said a little cheered up and shook her hand. "So why are you in a garden in the middle of the night?" She let out a small laugh.

"Well why are YOU in a garden in the middle of the night?"

"I asked you first."

"If you must know—being here relaxes me. It's better at night because…well there's no one really to interrupt you." Naminé stared at the moon again. "It's just a nice place to get away from it all…and just think. What about you?"

"Uh…just here because of my friends and this rumor. Just something about an angel in the garden at midnight."

"An angel?"

"Exactly what I said. But don't ask about it."

"Okay, then." Naminé closed her eyes and felt the breeze that rolled by. Roxas saw this and did the same. He could now see why she was here. It was calming here then the old Usual Spot and seemed to see the world around him though his eyes were still closed.

Roxas saw Naminé. She smiled as the breeze refreshed her and ruffled her hair a bit. He thought she looked beautiful. She turned around. _You're still here? _He opened his eyes and she was staring at him, her face puzzled. "Huh?"

"You're still here?" She asked once again.

"Yeah…I mean do you want to leave?"

"No—no of course not. I didn't mean it like that. Surely you have more things to do than stand in a garden with a girl you hardly know."

"Not really. Besides tell me more about yourself—so I'll be able to stand in a garden with a girl I know." Naminé was glad it was dark and Roxas had a less chance of seeing her blush. But he saw through the dark and smiled. They sat down on the grass and started their conversation.

"Well—I'm seventeen years old. Home schooled. I guess you can call me a tree-hugger—" Naminé continued to talk to Roxas about her and every now and then she would ask Roxas a few questions about himself.

"So where do you live?"

"Near the Tram Common. Just a small apartment I share with a roommate named Sora. My parents live near Sunset Hill."

"Heh. I wish my parents lived out of town."

"Why? You don't like them?"

"...No." Naminé looked down. She tried to avoid this subject. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

After hours of talking, Naminé got up and started heading back. "Where are you going?"

"Home, silly. It's almost 5 A.M."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Just a guess. Anyways, I should be going. See you."

"Yeah, but it's already morning—why don't you just stay?" Truth was he enjoyed talking to Naminé, especially in a garden where no one could bother them. She smiled and knelt besides him.

"My dad's going to kill me if he doesn't find me in my bedroom fast asleep. Literally. Second, we talked the whole night. Third, you look dead-tired. You need sleep. I'll see you later." Roxas felt like kissing her goodbye, but thought it was too forward...especially when they only talked for one night.

But it seemed like he knew her for his whole life and plus, she was different. _Then again, she might_ _not even like me..._

"But when later?" Roxas questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe we'll meet again here sometime." Roxas waved to Naminé as she headed back to the mansion. "Besides if you ever need me—You know where I live!" She giggled as she left. He smiled happily and fell down to the grass and fell asleep.

_She's hiding something from me...but what?_

(---------------------)

"Roxas!" A voice yelled at him.

"Roxas?" A calmer, softer voice called.

"Roxas! Wake up already!" Hayner kicked him on the side and he finally opened his eyes. Roxas saw Hayner and Olette staring at him.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"About 11 A.M. Now get up!" Roxas lazily rose up and rubbed his eyes.

"So was the rumor true?" Olette asked.

"Yeah! You cut the camera out off just when you were climbing up the hill!" Pence yelled from the base of the hill, reviewing the video Roxas took.

"…N-no...I didn't see anything up here…so I stayed here just in case, you know and…uh must've fell asleep and dropped the camera."

"You why did you turn off the camera?"

"I…wanted to…uh…save battery."

"Well let's cross that one out. Let's go get some sea-salt ice cream before Hayner has to do his rumor." Hayner and Pence followed Olette out of the garden. Roxas quickly searched around before he joined his friends.

(---------------------)

After a short nap, Naminé finally completed sketching out Roxas, standing behind the gates of the mansion. But she drew the gates open, as if welcoming him inside. "Okay." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her colored pencils and pulled out a blue pencil.

Naminé wasn't sure on going back to the Twilight Gardens in fear of not seeing Roxas there or even seeing him there! She hated these moments when she couldn't decide.

_He seems so caring and honest to me._

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: Review please!

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. You Gotta Love Teasing

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Three**

A/N: Homework! Homework! Homework! Can't teachers give us a break? I think I should stop neglecting the pile of work waiting for me on the table. Sigh...

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Three hours later, she finally finished her drawing of Roxas. But before she signed her name in the corner, she grabbed a red colored pencil and drew a heart next to him. She signed her name and held it to the light. It was her best drawing yet.

Naminé wished she could see Roxas now. Wait—was she in love? No. She and Roxas can only become friends. She knew it'd be almost impossible for them to have a relationship with her trying to sneak out all the time.

But she liked to imagine how it was to have a boyfriend.

(------------------)

Hayner put his ear against the brick wall and knocked on it. Nothing. "Ugh! This one's a fake too!" He yelled to his friends at the entrance of the alley.

"Okay so all our rumors we checked out have been bogus." Pence said. That made Roxas think about Naminé. That rumor wasn't exactly false. She was an angel to him. "Will there actually be one that'll be true?"

"I doubt it." Hayner said as he joined the group. "They're rumors, right? An idiot must've started them all. If you plan on another round of this game—count me out."

"Well he has a point. This is kind of a waste of time we should be spending on something else." Olette commented.

"You're just saying that 'cause Hayner's you're boyfriend." Pence added in. Olette stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least I have a boyfriend." She said as Hayner wrapped his arm around her and smirked while he led her to the Station.

"Well you're still with me, right Roxas? Roxas?"

"Huh? Wha? Uh—whatever." Roxas headed back to the train with Pence following.

Once Pence stepped inside and took his seat in the train, it immediately started running. Roxas leaned his head on the window and thought. _Maybe I should visit Naminé? There won't be anything else to do today._

"Hey why don't we go to the beach? It's a wonderful day out!" Olette suggested.

"No!" Roxas yelled out.

"And why not?"

"Uh—I heard the um… trash collectors are on strike? Yeah, yeah they're on strike. Very dirty down there. Yuck! The seagulls wouldn't even go there." Olette had a disgusted look on her face.

"On second thought, how about we just go for some ice cream?" Hayner and Pence agreed. "What about you, Roxas?"

"Um…Sora asked me to help…with uh—dinner. He invited his girlfriend over. Guess he didn't want to kill her with his cooking."

"Okay, but if you get done with the dinner early, then we should be at the Usual Spot." Pence said.

"Uh-huh." Roxas didn't like lying to his friends, but he also really didn't want them to find out about Naminé. Why? Truly he didn't know.

When the train stopped at Central Station, Roxas thought again about Naminé. _Maybe I shouldn't visit her. What if I'm being too forward? Besides I should see her tonight. _The gang stepped outside of the train and Roxas headed for the apartment.

When he opened the door, he saw Sora lighting a candle in the middle of the small dining in the kitchen. There were a couple dishes of food and silverware set up neatly on cloth napkins and the living room was actually—clean. "Wow Sora, are we on a date?"

"Roxas! Shoo! Kairi will be here any minute! This dinner has to be perfect!"

"Geez. I thought you couldn't cook?"

"It's called take-out. Now get out!"

"Why does it have to be so perfect? Ohhh—I get it. Though you are kinda young for—"

"Not that you idiot! Next Friday Kairi's going to move to Destiny Islands! She'll be busy packing the whole week, so this could be our last date!" He opened the door. "Now out!"

"Oh hi, Kairi." She smiled at him.

"Hi Roxas." Sora gestured him to leave.

"Well I should leave you two in peace." He stopped at the door. "And before I leave—you two play nice." Sora shoved him out and slammed the door.

It was now what maybe 8 P.M.? Roxas had been wandering around Twilight Town, avoiding the Back Alley. He climbed onto the roof of a couple buildings and decided to take a nap so he'll be awake for Naminé.

(------------------)

The clock now read 11:14 P.M. _Yes? Or no? Should I go...or not? _Naminé hugged her knees as she argued with herself ontop her bed. _Well you better decide now._

(------------------)

When Roxas woke up it was pitch-black. Maybe it was midnight? He didn't know. All he knew was he could hardly see anything. Well might as well go now then never.

Roxas climbed up the hill where he first met Naminé. _Where is she? _He wondered. He didn't see her. Then again, he couldn't see anything really.

"What took you so long?" Her quiet voice asked. He turned around. She had her eyes closed. Oddly he could see Naminé. Maybe it was just her blonde hair…and white dress…and pale skin. Yeah it was that. Roxas smiled.

(------------------)

The moon was big and orange tonight. Even if Roxas couldn't see her, Naminé could clearly see him. _He came! He actually came! _"Lost track of time I guess." He looked gorgeous when he smiled at her like that.

"Naminé?"

"Yes?"

"Were you actually waiting for me?"

"Erm…no." He saw her pale skin turn pink.

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't!" Now her cheeks were really turning red.

"Heh. Yeah you were."

"No! I was not!" Deep red now.

"Why can't you just admit it? Huh?" Oh man, did he love teasing her. "You were waiting for me! I could tell by your face! Hey I know we've only known each other for a day, but I accept that you have a cru—"

"ROXAS! I was not waiting for you! How many freakin' times do I have to tell you!" She got in his face. Now HIS face turned red.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Getting a little nervous? Huh?" She whispered.

"Uh—no. Not me!" Naminé got even closer so now their lips almost were touching and placed her hands behind his neck.

"What about now?"

"Uhh—" He couldn't help but fall into the pull of her lips. _Roxas don't! Get away, get away! _Then…SMACK!

Naminé slapped Roxas so hard that she knocked him flat on the grass. "Oww…" He felt his cheek. "You tease!" She crossed her arms.

"Hey, you had it coming!" She giggled though. "But now we're even, okay?" She offered a hand towards him and he took it.

Morning arrived and they went their separate ways again. Naminé hopped off a tree branch and caught the edge of the mansion's walls. "What the…?"

The pillars, all small, tall, and broken, that aligned the path that lead to the gate were…gone! The path to the outside was now gone for her! She gaped at the sight until she snapped into her senses. "Dad! Dad!"

She rushed to the front door and searched for her father. "DAD!" She found him in the living room, just about to leave for work. "Dad, what happened to the pillars?"

"Oh that, I got them removed early this morning. Besides why were you doing outside this early?" Naminé turned away from him.

"…Nothing. I-I just saw they were missing from my window."

"Don't go out that often. My co-workers are saying they saw something mysterious walk around this area." With that he left, without a goodbye.

Naminé was used to it, she guessed. Sometimes he would just pass by her without saying goodbye. She couldn't even remember a time where he actually kissed her bye like most fathers and daughters do.

She went upstairs and headed for her room when she heard her mother coughing badly. Naminé quietly opened the door. "Mom? You need any help? You sound really—"

"I'm okay, honey." She coughed even more. "Just go back to your drawings. I'll be okay. Just let me rest."

"But Mom—"

"I SAID I'm alright. Now please, I need some rest." Naminé unwillingly closed the door and walked to her room. She heard her mom slowly get up and lock the door to her bedroom. Naminé couldn't understand why her mom didn't see a doctor.

She thought of Roxas. Naminé laughed at the thought that Roxas tried to kiss her. Well she didn't make it any easier on him. _I DID seduce him, but c'mon kisses on the second date…I mean—uh…second night._ She blushed at this thought.

* * *

A/N: Hehee...You gota luv teasing. Please review!


	4. Fallen Rose Petals

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Four**

A/N: So thanks for the reviews everyone! For all those who even read this tiny author's note. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simple and clean as that.

* * *

Roxas headed back to the apartment. He wondered how Sora's date went. He wearily unlocked the door and entered. Inside Sora was sleeping on the couch with Kairi around his arm. (Clothes on! Gosh!) The T.V. was left on and one of those paid programs was running. 

Then he reached into Sora's pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Roxas raised the volume of the ring tone to its max and left it besides Sora and Kairi's ears. He moved into the hallway, but still had a good view of them.

He dialed star 67 and then Sora's number. _RIINNNNGGGG! RIINNNNGGGG! _Sora and Kairi literally jumped out of the couch at the sudden ringing. Roxas chuckled as Sora stumbled about looking where the phone had gone while Kairi sat there, dumbstruck.

When he found it, he immediately checked who the heck would call at this hour. "Who the…?" Roxas entered his room and laughed as quietly as he could. He sat on his bed and relaxed.

Roxas stared at the rising sun outside his window. He was thinking when Naminé tried to kiss him. Oh how he wished if she wouldn't of slapped him, and then he'd be really happy now. Oh the sighs.

(------------------------------)

Naminé frowned as she stared at the cleared front yard. _How would Roxas react when he doesn't see me tonight? He'll feel hurt, rejected, angry. _She knew he had a major crush on her and he'll feel really crushed later.

_Don't forget Naminé, you also have a crush on him. _"Huh?" Where did that come from?

_Is it really possible to fall in love after a couple nights just talking to this one guy? _Naminé switched her thoughts back to trying to escape.

She could try jumping outside of the walls from her room. Or she could hit the wall and break her leg. Then she really couldn't visit Roxas.

Maybe she could build a stand out of bricks? But she would have to assemble and de-assemble them every night and morning to prevent her father from seeing them. And that'd mean less time with Roxas, even if it'd be ten minutes shorter than usual—she _loved_ to be with him.

_Wait **what?**_

Of course Naminé couldn't just go through the gates, one—the key to it was in her sleeping father's room. Two—the old rusty gates squeaked and creaked as they moved. Even if her father might not hear it from his room, again—she didn't want to take the chance.

_What am I going to do? _Naminé thought before she drifted into sleep.

(------------------------------)

Sora walked Kairi back to her house and returned about ten minutes later. He shut the door quietly behind him and saw Roxas smirking at him from a dining chair. "What?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.

"WHAT!"

"So how was you and Kairi's last date?"

"It wasn't our last! We plan on visiting each other every two weeks in the summer. Besides I'm going to be moving to Destiny Islands for college soon."

"And the dinner, stupid?"

"We ate dinner and watched some T.V. and we fell asleep on the couch."

Roxas crossed his arms. "You think I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Nothing happened for Pete's sake!"

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Fine. I believe you." Sora walked into his room. Most likely going to call Kairi. _Wait a sec. I never got Naminé's phone number! _He pondered that. _Maybe I'll ask her tonight._ "Ugh. There's nothing to do."

Roxas decided to meet the guys. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were in the Usual Spot…as usual, just talking.

(------------------------------)

Naminé walked outside. She held the iron bars of the gates and kicked them in frustration. "Why me?" She pulled a rose from a small bush, causing some droplets of dew to fall to her sandals.The giant thorns on the stem pricked her hand, but she didn't care...even if her hand started bleeding.

She slowly picked off the scarlett red petals one by one. "He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me..."

(------------------------------)

"Hey Roxas. Where've you been?" Pence asked.

"Over sleep again?" Olette said.

"Y-yeah."

"So how did Sora's date go?" _Wait, think Roxas. Don't say anything that you left during the date. _

"Uh—Sora locked me in my room until the date was over. And didn't tell me anything about it."

"Okay. Besides you think we should join the Struggle this year, Roxas?" Hayner questioned.

"Of course."

"Why were you thinking about the Struggle? That's not until like another month." Pence said.

"Well, I was just looking at some of the old flyers scattered around here. And I remembered the crystals you won us three years ago."

"Lucky." Pence mumbled. "I lost mine two years ago."

"Too bad those were one of a kind." Olette said. "Mostly likely they're just going to give out some munny and a trophy."

Roxas remembered he kept his blue crystal under his bed in a box full of his prized possessions, like some old photos and his first champion belt at the Struggle. It must be covered in thick dust by now.

Olette reached into her pocket and held up her crystal. "You still carry that with you?" Pence asked.

"Well, yeah. It's so pretty. I couldn't help but bring it along with me everywhere. It's like my lucky charm."

"O-kay…" Pence checked his watch. "You know it's about time we leave for work."

"Oh yeah!" The gang went their separate ways to their usual jobs. Roxas was a mail deliverer. Just rode around with his skateboard delivering packages and letters. Hayner worked as a grandstander, showing off his Struggle sword while entertaining passer-bys. It was also a good way to train up for the Struggle. Pence helped design posters for the Struggle and also posted them. Olette worked the small clothing shop, organizing junk in the back and was a cashier.

"Well you wanna met here again after work?" Hayner asked. Work for each of them ended at around 5 to 6-ish. It really depended on how their bosses felt. Roxas was usually let out early, while Hayner was usually let out last.

"Uh—no! My boss said we had lots of deliveries today. I'll be really tired when I'm done." Roxas lied.

"Very well then, Roxas. There's always tomorrow." The gang went their separate ways.

About two hours Olette was wiping the counter with a wet towel and Hayner joined her, (It was his break-time) panting heavy and all sweaty. She tossed him a small towel and he wiped his sweat on it. "Here you go, sweaty boy." She slid a water bottle towards him.

"Thanks." He gave her a small kiss and leaned his head on the counter.

"Hey! I just cleaned that!"

"Deal with it." Olette grumbled and crossed her arms. He raised his head up and she wiped the counter under him. "Besides…Have you noticed that Roxas seems to be ditching a lot?"

"Well not really, but now that you mention it, yeah. I wonder where he goes?"

"You wanna spy on—" She smacked him on the head with the towel.

"No! As his friends, we should respect his privacy. Just let him be for now."

"Fine—but if he keeps at this…then we'll tell me off. Okay?"

"Okay."

"_Olette! Can you help me back here?_" Her boss called the back.

"Yeah. Hold on—Hayner can you watch over the clothes for a second? Thanks." She hurried to the back. He sighed and impatiently tapped his fingers on the shiny, clean surface.

"Who would wear ribbon in battle?" Hayner picked up a pink ribbon on a shelf near him. He put it on himself. "Ooh. Is this supposed to increase strength or something?"

Roxas zoomed passed him on his skateboard with a bag of letters and packages over his shoulder. "Hey Hayner, pink is ssoooo your color!"

Hayner quickly pulled it off. "ROXAS!"

"Sorry, got deliveries to make!" And only sped up and soon was out of sight, laughing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Please? 


	5. A Day at Work

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Five**

A/N: Homework...is...evil...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

The trail of rose petals from outside moved into Naminé's room. The breeze carried few of the petals which fluttered through the air. Several red petals now scattered her room. She now picked off the last petal on the flower. "He loves me…" Naminé threw the barren stem on the ground and leaned against her window.

(--------------------------------------------)

"HAYNER!" Olette yelled at the steaming boy, and he turned around. "I tell you to just watch the shop for ten seconds and you're running off! I can't believe you!"

"B-but Roxas—"

"Oh shut up! You can't do a simple task for me! I am so angry right now, you can't even imagine!" Her face was now brewing red now.

"B-but—"

(--------------------------------------------)

Roxas was still cracking up at the fact of Hayner wearing a pretty pink bow. He almost smacked into a wall because of his distraction. _Okay Roxas, shut up now. You got deliveries! _His boss gave him more munny if the mail was delivered faster. "Stupid flowers..." He swatted the petals that flew around him. _Back to the mail..._

"Okay, which one, which one?" His hand shuffled through the bag over his shoulder, deciding what to deliver next. The envelope read _Tifa Lockhart._ "On we go!" And sped away.

Hey, delivering the mail was hard. You had to find the receiver around Twilight Town somewhere, most likely wandering the streets. Sometimes the pigeons Roxas delivered to (He never really understood why he had to give them mail) would fly off just when he was about to give them their mail.

Roxas found Tifa rather quickly. She was wandering around Back Alley, most likely just plain wandering around. She thanked Roxas and gave him a small tip and he left her in peace.

Roxas usually found Tifa in a new area in Twilight Town each time he found a letter was addressed to her. Sometimes he didn't see her at all in the town. _Why?_ He thought it'd be rude to ask her. _Okay back to work._

He still had a bagful to go.

When the bag was empty, it was around 5:40 P.M. Roxas tiredly skateboarded back to the small shop where his boss and Rikku were at.

Rikku helped Roxas on his deliveries, but she often was finished before him and helped their boss sort letters out and other stuff like that. He skid across the counter and into the shop.

"I'm gonna check out now." Roxas said as he placed his messenger bag on the hooks that aligned the wall.

"Not just yet, Roxas. I need you to deliver one last batch of mail."

His boss was a young woman who was in charge of the mail in this area of Twilight Town. She had brown hair tied up in a bun and wore a white polo and a yellow and orange striped long skirt.

Roxas moaned. "Don't worry, they're all for the same person. And he requests to deliver them to his house." She handed him one envelope and two small packages marked fragile.

"Lucky." Rikku pouted as she sorted a stack of papers into smaller piles on the small table in the back.

"I don't recognize this address."

"Oh yeah. It's that old mansion beyond the crack in the wall. I'm sure you've been there before out of curiosity just like some other kids." He put a finger on his chin. _Mansion…mansion…mansion…Oh yeah! Naminé! _

"Yeah." He placed the mail into the bag and skated off.

The skateboard abruptly stopped at contact with the wild grass in the woods and sent Roxas flying and into a tree. "Great…" He rubbed his forehead and started walking towards the gates of the mansion.

The gates were slightly open and Roxas barged through, still rubbing his sore forehead. He knocked on the doors and waited. They opened quickly.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Naminé called out softly.

"What? I can't visit you?" He said sarcastically.

"No—its just…so why are you here?"

"Heh. I've got some deliveries for you." He reached into the bag and pulled out the packages.

"Oh. Thank you. My dad's been waiting for these. Besides, you're a delivery boy?"

"It's just a small job until I graduate college." Naminé giggled. "What? You making fun of my job? I just have it to get some cash for food and such. Besides you spend a lot of munny when your friends want sea-salt ice cream every hour especially—"

Naminé placed a finger on his lips. "No—" She giggled again. "Besides why is your forehead all red? And you have some leaves stuck in your hair." His face turned red.

She reached out to pick the leaves out but Roxas quickly brushed them away before she could. "Let's just say…skateboards are evil." She giggled again. _Oh how she makes the cutest face when she giggles._

"Well, thanks for the mail. I'm sure my father appreciates it. And about—"

"I gotta go. My boss gets angry if I take too much time with only one delivery. See you tonight!"

"Wait! But Roxas—" But he already ran back into the woods and was gone. "I just can't visit you tonight…or anymore."

Roxas started walking as he entered the woods and headed back to the Tram Common. "Great, first I almost lose consciousness from a stupid tree and now I embarrass myself in front of Naminé. Today's the greatest."

He hopped on the skateboard and sped back into the town. Roxas threw his bag on the counter. "Okay Mae, can I check out now?"

"Yes, Roxas. You can go now."

"Besides you should have a good chunk of munny in your pocket now." Rikku said as she put his bag on its hook and lifted the counter, about to leave also.

"Huh?"

"Well, for your information: that family you delivered that mail to is the richest family in Twilight Town. Why you didn't know that? Besides did you even get a tip?"

"Uh—their daughter opened up. And uh…no tip." Rikku started walking back to her house, while Roxas skated at the same pace with her. Their homes weren't far away from each other.

"Well then, you'll do their mail from now on. A hundred munny a day without tips is too little for me."

"But we work three days a week, so that's three hundred munny at the end of the week. Besides what else could you be spending that's over three hundred each week?"

"More than just sea-salt ice cream unlike you."

"Hey!" She was obviously not in a good mood today.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

(--------------------------------------------)

Night approached quickly and Naminé stepped outside. She tried to look for bricks around the yard or anything really that she could stand on and manage to climb over the walls. But nothing.

She tried jumping and trying to grab the edge of the wall but she was still a few inches away from freedom. So close, but yet so far. Naminé grunted and blew the loose hairs out of her face.

"Stupid wall. Stupid dad. Stupid shortness."

Roxas arrived at the Twilight Gardens a little later than usual and was certainly surprised he didn't see Naminé there. "Wha?"

He rested against the tree and waited and waited and waited, but still no Naminé. "Did I say something that ticked her off?" Whatever it was, Roxas felt…well, sad. Being with Naminé, made him feel happy. She's so radiant and beautiful. She brightened up his day whenever he thought of her or heard her name, even if he said it. But now he felt gloomy without her.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: Poor Roxas...-sniffs- Besides what has it been? The fifth summary change? I dunno...This story has been giving me issues with the summary, title (though I like it now), and even the chapter titles...But I think I'm gonna stick with this summary for a while...sigh.


	6. A Little Advice

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Six**

A/N: Funny how I decided to update this on Friday the 13th. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

(--------------------------------------------------------------)

Roxas rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned forward. Hayner and Olette were arguing about something again and Pence was watching in amusement. It had been three days of Naminé not in the Twilight Gardens.

He was really gloomy and disappointed now. He wanted to see Naminé so badly now, even though it's only been three days. When he was with her, there wasn't a care in his mind that he cared about except for Naminé.

I _miss _you.

(-----------------------)

Naminé slammed her head in her book. She grew more heart-broken each day without Roxas. She imagined what he was doing, what he was thinking, if he was thinking about her. _Maybe he didn't notice I was gone. _**Nah**. She couldn't concentrate on her studies now.

"Now Naminé, you've got time to sleep later. Right now, it's school time." Her teacher lectured. Her braided ponytail swung around a bit and she glared at her with vivid green eyes. She wore a red jacket and a white shirt and a pink skirt with ruffles at the end.

"Sorry, Ms. Gainsborough. I just have a lot on my mind…Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course." Naminé looked around in case if anyone really was listening.

"Well let's say my friend. She really likes this guy, but if her father found out, she'd get in a lot of trouble. So now she wants to meet him really badly…but her father's in the way of that. What should I—I mean she do?"

"Well, would you say that this friend of yours really cares for this guy? Would she risk getting in trouble for this boy?"

"Uh—I'm not sure actually…But he's all she thinks about."

"I say if she's serious with this guy and is really dying to see him then yes. But be sure that this boy is serious with her too. And she shouldn't let anything in the way of her true love, even if it is her father. If he was a good father, then he should accept his daughter's decisions in love. Because remember it's her life, not his. Understand?" Naminé nodded.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice…I'll be sure to tell her."

"Tell her I wish her the best."

_I'm not exactly sure if I'm in love like Ms. Gainsborough said, but I know now that I shouldn't try to let my father in the way of my own personal life. He's already ruined a good seventeen years of MY life. But this still doesn't answer my question on how I could meet Roxas again. Maybe I'll wait a little longer, just in case something else happens._

"Naminé? Pay attention, dear! Stop going into your fantasy world!"

"Huh? I'm sorry…again. Just thinking again."

"Well back to our lesson."

(--------------)

"Watch out Roxas!" Rikku quickly shoved him out of the way of yet another store's path. Both were riding on their skateboards with their empty messenger bags over their shoulders. They were finished for the day and headed for the shop. "C'mon Roxas, that's the third building I shoved you out of!"

"…Sorry."

"Next time, I'm not going to push you out of the way. And by the way, skateboarding's really quite easy…all you do is look up when you ride!" She laughed a little. "But maybe you're too stupid to understand that."

"Thanks…It's just…I got some stuff stuck in my head."

"Like what?"

"Well…uh—my friend doesn't know if this girl likes him or not…He was really sure of it before. But after some small events, he's not too sure anymore."

"You know when you say 'friend,' I already know it's you."

"Uh—but, no! I mean uh—"

"Hahahaa!" Rikku did a heel-flip and chanted. "Roxie's in love! Roxie's in love! Roxie's in loovvvveeeee!!" She giggled insanely.

"Rikku! Please I'm trying to be serious!" She calmed down immediately.

"First of all—who's the girl? Huh? Huhh?"

"No way! I'm not telling!"

"Fine, then don't expect any advice from me." She crossed her arms while still maintaining balance on the board. Roxas put a finger on his chin.

_I certainly can't tell Sora…He'll tell everybody in Twilight Town! And I can't tell Hayner, Pence, and Olette, they'll get angry if they find out I've been ditching them for one girl._

"Okay, okay, okay. Her name is Naminé."

"Naminé?" She said in shock. "Naminé—as in Naminé, the daughter of the richest man in Twilight Town? How did you hook up with her?"

"Hey thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, of course. I mean—" She pinched his cheek. "Who wouldn't fall in love with such an adorable guy like you! Aww!" He barely managed to release Rikku's hold and still keep balance on the skateboard. He rubbed his face.

"Sorry! So how did you meet little Nami? I heard her parents are really strict about her leaving the house. Heh—I bet they think someone's gonna kidnap her. But seriously…who would kidnap her in this town excluding Seifer and his gang?"

"Well, we just bumped into each other. And I kind of had a feeling she had a crush on me…Being the way she seemingly tried to kiss me—"

"Wa-wait! She _tried _to kiss you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Seemingly. But turns out she was just getting revenge on me and slapped me at the last second."

"Aww…It's okay, Roxie." She patted his shoulder. "She won't be teasing soon enough."

"Thanks...I think."

"Besides what makes you think she might not like you?"

"Well—we usually meet each other…at night…around here…But she hasn't been here for a few days. She didn't tell me anything about it."

"Then why don't you go see her! Huh? If you wanna see her, then go see her! Why wait for little Nam? If you want something—then you should go get it! Don't just sit around and wait!"

"Hey, thanks. That's actually good advice."

"Well what'd you expect?" She flipped the hair that rested on her shoulder. "So are you gonna see her tonight?"

"I'm…not so sure." He paused. "I'm just afraid of being too forward…you know? I don't want—"

"Uh—Roxas?"

"—her slapping me again 'cause last time that really hurt and for a girl she really slaps hard and—" SMACK! Roxas ran right into a building and fell down. Rikku rode around him in circles.

"What happened to shoving me out of the way!"

"Hey I warned you I wasn't going to help you." She laughed again. Roxas just stayed there, sprawled on the ground. "Need some help? Heh." She helped him up and headed back towards the shop.

(-------------)

The sky soon became night. Roxas put on his short-sleeved jacket that lied on the couch and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Sora asked. He was watching T.V. on the couch.

"None of your business." With that he slammed the door behind him.

Naminé thought of what her teacher said earlier. The world outside her was dark again. She rested her head on her hand as she gazed at the window. Naminé was back where she started…only now she was even more depressed. In fact she felt like she was a step back from where she started.

Wait was that…**Roxas?**

Naminé saw Roxas standing before the gates, exactly like her drawing. Only looking more worried and concerned.

She quickly ran downstairs and outside. Yeah she wasn't hallucinating, that was him. She held the rusty gates that held them apart. "Roxas, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Well, I didn't see you in a while." His hands reached up and grasped Naminé's hands. He saw she noticed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not. There were like these pillars here that helped me climb over the walls, but my father removed them and I wasn't able to see you…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She smiled. "Anyways…are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"To go to the Gardens?"

"B-But how?" Roxas just smiled and shortly went out of Naminé's view. He leaped up, and since he was taller—he managed to grab hold of the ledge. He pulled himself up and reached his hand out.

He looks so beautiful that way the light's hitting him like that! Aww! 

"C'mon." Naminé couldn't help but blush and took his hand. Roxas pulled her up and she put her hands around his neck and he held her waist. For a second as she sat on the ledge with her arms around him, she felt like Roxas was her Prince Charming. She held him tighter as he brought her down.

(---------------------------------------------------------)


	7. Some Advice Taken

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Seven**

A/N: Eck...I got sick a couple days ago and now I'm practically losing my voice. I hate being sick.

Disclaimer: Japanese has to be my second language, if I owned KH...Sadly it's not.

* * *

Roxas help Naminé up the hill and rested on the grass. The breeze refreshed them. Naminé started giggling. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing." She snorted. "This just reminds me of those children books my mom used to read to me. Where a brave courageous knight would rescue—"

"—his beautiful princess that's trapped within her castle." Roxas smiled at her and she blushed and looked down. "My mom used to read me those stories even though I hated them. Trapped between the classic sappy princess-prince stories my mom read me and race car and sport magazines my dad read me. Heh."

"Yeah. Exactly."

_Remember what Ms. Gainsborough said…I have to find out if Roxas is really being serious with me. But how…? Okay, I've got an idea._ _Kinda stupid, but I bet he'll fall for it. _

Naminé sat up and pretended to shiver. Roxas also sat up. "Are you cold, Naminé?" _No, not really. Summer nights are usually warm, stupid. Can't you tell I'm pretending?_

"S-s-sorta." She lied.

"Here, you'll be warmer." He took off his short-sleeved jacket and wrapped it around Naminé's shoulders. Oh but his jacket wasn't the only thing wrapped around her. He placed his hand around her waist. "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah, I guess…" She glanced at his hand at her waist but then stared again at the moon.

_Okay that proves nothing…Any guy would take advantage of a girl when she's pretending to be cold, when he's alone in a garden with her...Yeah positive. _

But Naminé felt relaxed and comforted with him. She didn't feel like he was some pervert trying to seduce her. She knew he cared for her.

Naminé wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled closer to Roxas. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and he placed his other hand at her waist. She sent chills down his spine. The warmth of her body against his just made him more nervous. The silence didn't help either, while Naminé didn't have a single worry in her mind.

_Roxas, just bring up any subject…anything at all! _"Naminé?"

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"…Does this mean I have to bring you here every night now?" _Not that, you idiot! _Naminé raised up her head.

"Well, I guess you don't have to if you don't want to because it's impossible for me—"

"No. I help you here not because I have to. But because I want to." Roxas smiled at her. Naminé rested her head on his shoulder again, now closer to his neck.

"Thanks, Roxas." She closed her eyes. Since she didn't expect to meet Roxas, she almost fell asleep.

"Hey Naminé? Are you sleeping?"

"No…I'm just closing my eyes." She yawned. "I'll be okay in a few minutes…Just, hold on."

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that." Roxas yawned too. He was more tired than Naminé. "Just don't drool on me, okay?" He already heard her heavy breathing, which meant she was asleep already.

"Oh...okay…" She seemed to mumble. He laughed a little and leaned back with Naminé so they lied on their sides, face-to-face.

"Goodnight, Naminé." He felt her snuggle even closer to him, wrapping her arms around him tighter. Her bangs tickled his nose. He lifted her chin up and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Roxas wanted to wake her so she wouldn't slap him in the morning, but he wanted to be with Naminé all night especially with her by his side without a care in the world on their minds and he was _tired…_

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Naminé in his dream.

(---------------------------------------------)

The sun's bright light irritated Naminé and whined while she turned away from it. She heard another groan and somewhat saw a hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer into something or _someone_. Naminé turned around and Roxas was sleeping quietly with his forehead slightly leaning on hers.

_Roxas! _She was close to screaming that out loud. _How'd I end up sleeping with Roxas? All I remember was hugging him then…blank. I think Roxas said 'good night' but I can't remember anything else! Ah! Oh no my dad's gonna kill me too, I just hope he didn't notice I was gone! _

Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck with three words in her mind at the moment. _Live it up. _She closed her eyes and enjoyed the time with Roxas.

(-----)

She didn't know how long it had been. Naminé was half asleep when she heard Roxas grumble and felt his hands recede from her waist.

Roxas gently took the hands behind his neck and placed them on the grass. He got up and stretched a bit. Naminé moaned and pretended to just wake up. She sat up and stretched her arms out and yawned, "Roxas? Why are we here...at this time?" She just realized she was still wearing his jacket.

"You fell asleep last night. But don't worry! Nothing happened…I promise." Naminé was glad Roxas was still being a gentleman.

"Well, that's good to know." She joked. "I guess…It's time for me to go. I mean I bet it's past noon." She turned and started walking away. Roxas held her back.

"Since it's already noon, how about you have lunch with me? I know this great restaurant near Sunset Station."

Naminé looked at his hand, then his begging eyes. Oh she couldn't help it. Naminé smiled. "Sure. Why not? You're the only guy I would this for." A huge grin came upon his face and he laced his fingers with hers and led her out of the garden.

Roxas led her through the Station Heights and past the Back Alley. He totally forgot about Hayner, Pence, and Olette about five minutes ago when Naminé rested her head on his shoulder and the way she held on to his black shirt with her other hand.

He put his arm around her while she placed her other arm around his body. "Naminé?"

"Mm?"

"You don't have to answer my question but…why are you so afraid of your dad? I mean it seemed like you always rush off after the nights we talk…And I remember you said you dad would kill you if you didn't get home…"

She looked down. There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes. "…It's because he—it's nothing. I just don't like to get on his bad side."

"But—"

"You should get our tickets now." Roxas didn't even notice they were already at the Station. _What is she hiding? Geez…She's so stubborn. _

"Uh—yeah…" Roxas went up to the ticket counter, while Naminé looked at the flyers on the bulletin board nervously. She repeatedly ran her fingers through the hair that lied on her shoulder and thought to herself.

_He does care for me…maybe a little too much._ She planned to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"Here Naminé." He escorted her into the half-filled train. Luckily he didn't see the gang there but just a lot of other people.

When they found seats, the two remained quiet the whole ride until, "_WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN SUNSET STATION SHORTLY." _A monotonous voice came from the speakers above their heads. When they got out of the train, Naminé stared and gaped at her surroundings.

"Wow—this part of Twilight Town is beautiful!" She exclaimed in wonder looking at the buildings and some familiar and unfamiliar faces entering and exiting the train.

"You haven't been here before?" Roxas asked, somewhat thought she was joking.

"No—but maybe after we eat…you can give me a tour of the place?" Naminé begged with pleading eyes. _Please, please, please? Say yes, say yes! _

"Anything for you…" Roxas smiled and Naminé happily took his hand as they descended the steps of the Station. _He's so sappy._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. In Love and In Pain

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

"Where's Roxas?" Olette complained. The gang was sitting at their usual spot on the ledge of the Clock Tower eating some sea-salt ice cream.

"Who knows?" Hayner said in a rather angry tone.

"Gosh—where does he go now and days?" Pence added after a lick of the popsicle. "You think Sora might know?"

(-------------)

"Mm…That was a great meal, Roxas." Naminé said as they exited the restaurant.

"Well what'd I tell you? Besides now that we've eaten, let's take that tour now, shall we?"

"I'd be delighted."

(-------------)

"Sora! Sora!" Hayner pounded on the door. No answer.

"Hayner, stop. You're going to break the door!" Olette tried to calm him. "Sora and Roxas are obviously not here. So let's continue back to our lives, we'll bump into him eventually."

"Whatever."

(-------------)

Naminé ran her fingers against the fountain on the wall. "Wow, this reflection's so clear it's like a mirror!" She saw Roxas right beside her in the fountain smiling at her amazement. She liked the image of them together.

"Yeah it's seems like there's another Roxas and Naminé." She saw Roxas start to put his arm around her in the reflection and nervously straightened her arm, accidentally flicked some water on Roxas's face.

"Ah!" Roxas stepped back and covered one eye with his hand.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay. It's just water, Naminé." But she already rushed over and removed his hand over his eye and started gently brushing his eyelashes with her fingers. "It's just water, Nam."

"You think I don't know that? Now blink five times fast." He did as he was told and shrugged. "Now are you okay?"

"You're starting to sound like my mom."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends…are you going to make me clean my room?" Naminé giggled. Roxas looked at the sun, which was now beginning to set. "Perfect." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and led her up through several steps.

"Where are we going?" Naminé panted, trying to rush up to Roxas. They passed by an old man who shyly smiled at them and they ran through an archway.

"You'll see!" A couple of little children at the bottom of the hill snickered as they watched the other couple pass by. "Almost there!" He ran in front of Naminé, who stumbled about the rocky hill with her sandals.

"Roxas you jerk! Just run off and leave a girl like—" She bent over in exhaustion and raised her head and her mouth dropped open. She saw the most amazing sunset ever in her life and Roxas smiling like an idiot. "—this…"

Naminé ran up to the fence on the edge of the hill. "I can't believe I wasted 17 years of my life without seeing something this beautiful that's right in front of me!" _Naminé, are you talking about the sunset or Roxas? _

Her face turned a slight red and glad Roxas wasn't a mind reader or something…He enjoyed seeing Naminé happiness and leaned on the fence beside her. "Yeah…" She hugged him.

"Roxas, thank you so much for all you've done for me." Naminé loosened her hold on him and gazed into his eyes. Roxas gently tilted up her chin and leaned closer into Naminé.

She got more and more nervous as he leaned more into her, but she moved closer to him too. But Naminé also became weaker kneed the more their lips became closer.

When their lips were about to touch, Naminé's legs couldn't support her weight anymore and fell. Fell down…fell over the fence…and down the hill. "NAMINÉ!" Roxas quickly slid after her and managed to grab her hand.

Together they rolled down until they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Um…I slipped…" Both of them bursted into laughter. Roxas leaned in to kiss her again, but the little kids giggling interrupted them this time. He immediately stood up and helped Naminé up.

"Heh…Maybe…it's time for you to walk me home?" She asked although she didn't want this day to end.

"Okay." Roxas took her hand and led her to the Station. They didn't talk until they reached the train. "Great…"

"What's wrong?"

"The train's closed for the night for maintenance."

"So…we're stuck here?" She was somewhat hoping Roxas would say 'Yes.'

"It'll be okay. We can always use the tunnels to get back home."

"Oh. Okay." Naminé's head drooped down and Roxas led her to the Underground Concourse. Darkness covered the sky a minutes before they entered the tunnel way.

"Roxas? Is it always this dark in here?" The entire tunnel way was dimly lit with ceiling lights only working at or near the corners.

"No…The whole area usually is lighted. Maybe they're just saving power? It doesn't matter anyway. I know these tunnels by heart. Just stick with me and you'll be okay."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around Roxas's body and clung to him like a newborn baby. Not because she wanted to make him nervous, but because these tunnels really scared her...the darkness, the coldness, the quietness.

-----()-----

"I think I heard something moving, Roxas!"

"The only things moving in here are us, Naminé. Calm down. There's nothing to worry about." He still felt Naminé's uneasiness although she mumbled a small 'Okay,' and held him tighter.

Naminé was confused by all the lighted numbers and arrows on the walls, but just followed Roxas's lead.

"Okay, just up these stairs and we should be back in the Tram Common." _Before this day ends…_

"Roxas?" He turned back to Naminé and she immediately kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to break the kiss when Roxas pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. Naminé was in a little shock because all she expected was a small peck. The last thing she saw was Roxas's closed eyes before the light above them slowly flickered out.

(---------------------------------)

Roxas skated to work with a huge grin on his face. "So how did it go?" Rikku asked excitedly. He snapped out of his daze.

"What! What do you mean?" He put the mailbag over his shoulder.

"Don't play stupid! How'd your date with Naminé go?"

"Okay..."

"Just okay?" She said in doubt.

"Just okay…" He turned away from her to hide the smile he tried to hold in.

"You KISSED didn't you, huh?" Rikku kept talking before Roxas could say otherwise. "I could so tell! Aww, You look like you're going to explode from happiness! So c'mon tell me everything! I may not be one of your guys friends, but c'mon I wanna know!"

"Uh—later…got work, remember?" She sighed as he skated off and rammed into a wall and letters scattered everywhere.

(-------------)

"What's with that big smile on Roxas's face?" Olette asked across the counter from Hayner at the clothing shop. She winced when Roxas crashed into the wall and papers flew about. Roxas quickly recovered and gathered the mail and once again skated off.

"Once again, who knows…"

"We haven't been spending a lot of time with Roxas…"

"Well we did spend three days with him."

"Yeah, but besides that he never comes to the Usual Spot anymore…Sora always says he's sleeping and now he's always tired when he meets up with us and if he's in the daytime, he's working…" Olette sighed. "It's like college already started!" She sobbed.

"Pence said something that he had an idea about this whole Roxas thing…although I do have a few ideas right now—"

"No spying!" Olette screeched in Hayner's ear.

(-------------)

Naminé slowly climbed up the curved stairway after a nap on the couch downstairs. She just noticed her father didn't go to work today and was leaning on the stair rail with his hands over his face.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" He looked at his daughter, his face full of anger and sadness, both mixed in one expression that frightened Naminé. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come. _Why did he have to ruin my day?_

(-------)

Her father entered his room, leaving Naminé. She didn't know exactly what had just happened, but she had to get out of here—out of this place—away from _them…_

Naminé ran as fast as she could through the woods and searching through the Tram Common. But her legs grew weaker and started to stumble with each step she took. But she couldn't stop running…she had to be with Roxas—to help bring some of this pain away.

"Hey Nami!" A girl with blonde hair excitedly waved at Naminé. She didn't know who she was, but kept running and running and also stumbling. Naminé stopped in exhaustion and started panting heavily.

---()---

"Naminé?" Roxas asked himself as he rode downhill in Station Heights. _That IS Naminé, you idiot! _"Naminé!" She looked like she was about to collapse over and he sped up. She looked up and seemed REALLY overjoyed to see him. Just then her legs gave out and luckily collapsed in Roxas's arms.

"Roxas…" Naminé breathed. "I'm so glad to see you—"

"What? Naminé?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. "Well—I have to bring you home…"

"NO!" She cried. "Please…no." People started to stare at the couple.

"Uh—well…we need to talk...just not here. I'll bring you to my apartment." Roxas swept her up like a bride and skated to his apartment.

_Why couldn't everyday be like this? Just Roxas and me… No one else. Not my stupid dad or mom… Not stupid people staring at us while we're together. Not anything to interrupt us…_Naminé was lost in these thoughts as Roxas carried her away.

(--------------------------------------)

A/N: Happy Halloween!


	9. The Troubles Pile Up

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Nine**

A/N: I am sooo sorry for basically neglecting this story! I had a chapter on it, but I didn't like it. So for awhile I was thinking of a way to make it better. . . Then I got writer's block. Or pure laziness. . .Then for a while then I was focusing on Blissful Moments (another RxN fic) But I'll assure to you that my next update won't be like 4 months away. Thank you for all you loyal fans who have stuck with this story with me.

Disclaimer: (Woo! I didn't get to type this in awhile!) I don't own Kingdom Hearts series.

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

_**In the Last Chapter. . .**_

_Why couldn't everyday be like this? Just Roxas and me… No one else. Not my stupid dad or mom… Not stupid people staring at us while we're together. Not anything to interrupt us…_Naminé was lost in these thoughts as Roxas carried her away.

(---------------------------------------------------)

Roxas laid Naminé gently on the couch of the apartment and covered her with a thin blanket that usually hung over the side of the couch. "I'm sorry Naminé, I wish i could stay with you but I still have to finish my shift."

"That's alright, Roxas. I'll be okay." She answered back quietly.

"Besides my roommate will be here if you need anything. SORA—SORA!" Sora came out from the hallway, still in his black and dark blue pajamas. _But I don't want anyone watching me, except you…_ Naminé whined silently.

"Geez Roxas, you could of told me that you were inviting guests over." Sora said lazily as he scratched his messy hair and sat on a lounge chair. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision and looked at the pale girl on the couch. _Aww man, Roxas's girl sort of looks like Kairi! Nah, I think I'm just hallucinating._

"Sorry, but my boss is gonna kill me if she finds out I took my shift off without telling her, so I need you to watch Naminé until I come back."

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Roxas was about to leave, but stopped. "Naminé, I try to be back in an hour if I can."

"Okay." Naminé answered. He gave her a small peck on the cheek before taking off. There was a silence between Sora and her.

"Hi! I'm Sora!"

"Yeah, I kinda heard." Sora's perkiness cheered Naminé up a bit, but it also scared her…a lot.

"So do you want anything?" _Uhh…can you get out of my face and let me be?_ Naminé just felt like being alone right now to think.

"A glass of water would be nice."

"Here you go, sir." Roxas was panting very heavy and skated to his destination as fast as he could, so he can be finished with his job for today. But he still had a little more than half his bag to finish. "Arrggghhh! Why do so many people in this town have mail!" Roxas steamed. _Maybe Rikku can help me…_

(---------------)

"So…are you Roxas's girlfriend?" Sora asked with a small grin on his face. Naminé felt like spitting out the water she was drinking. _Whoops. Too late._ Sora was sprayed with water from his chest and up. He had a mixed expression of digust and surprise.

"Uh—sorry." She placed the glass on the end table next to her.

"It's okay." He said while he wiped his face with his sleeve. _This is what I get for trying to tease Roxas's new 'girlfriend.' Just great. _"So are you and Roxas dating or something?" Naminé coughed.

"Umm—not really…"

"Well if you need me just yell my name ok? I'll be in my room."

"Okay." She watched him disappear from her sight. "Finally, some peace." She dug her head into the soft cushions of the couch.

(-----------------)

"Finished!" Roxas finally finished and leaned against a brick wall in exhaustion. Rikku was willing to help saying, 'Anything for Roxas and his girl!' And took the larger half of the stack. "I don't think…I've ever been exhausted this much...in my whole life…" But he still had one more stop before he could return to Naminé.

He quickly skated to where his boss was reading a magazine and told her he was already done. "You finished a whole bag in less than one hour?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah." He panted heavily.

"By yourself?"

"Y-Yeah."

"To all the right people?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry but I've got a lot to do and I gotta go, bye!" He rushed off, but along the way he had to stop to catch his breath. _Naminé, I'm coming. _She was on his mind the whole time, he couldn't help but keep thinking about why she was hurt.After a minute or two, he got up and skated back to the apartment.

Inside, Sora was rummaging through the refrigerator and Naminé was sleeping. "Don't worry, your girlfriend's okay." His head popped out of the fridge and worriedly stared at Roxas. "But you sure aren't. Go sit down before you pass out."

He ignored Sora and walked over to Naminé. Her eyes immediately fluttered open as he approached her.

"Hi Roxas." She cheerfully said and gave him a small peck on the lips. Sora quickly left the room.

"Naminé…we need to talk." She let out a reluctant sigh.

"But Roxas—"

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"I just don't like it there…"

"That's all?" He raised an eyebrow.

"…Y-yes." She yawned again and leaned into the couch cushions more. All she wanted right now was to avoid this subject.

"Naminé, you're a really bad liar." She sat up now, but still looked down. Her lips parted, but no words came out. She shook her head and finally said in frustration,

"I can't!"

"Naminé!" He grasped her shoulders.

"OW! Stop! That hurts!" She slapped Roxas's hands away and started crying on his chest.

"Naminé, I'm sorry…" It was then when he noticed swollen pink and purple patches above her shoulder blades. He brushed his fingers against one of the blotches and immediately felt the girl wince in pain. "Who did this to you!?"

"Naminé please tell me!!" She held on to Roxas tightly before replying.

"Sometimes…my father—he abuses me."

"He what?" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine someone's father beating their own child.

"I don't know…why." She was starting to cry again. "He just—does." Her sobs almost broke Roxas's heart. He didn't want to see Naminé in pain and it hurt him to see those tears run down her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Naminé screeched, but her father whipped her with his belt harder with each swing. The belt stung into her back and Naminé screamed in pain.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Her father yelled back even louder. Another swing. Another scream. She clenched the carpet underneath her, trying to grasp something that might ease her pain. Anything.

She woke up, shaking violently from her nightmare. It was completely dark and Naminé fumbled around, tangling herself with the blanket before she realized she was still on Roxas's couch. She guessed it was about 1 A.M. or 2 A.M. She sat up and slowly stood up, only to collapse flat on her face against the carpet. She was still weak from the incident and moaned, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes.

_Okay, second try. _

Naminé used the edge of the couch to support her weight as she got up once again. She leaned against the walls of the apartment as she slowly walked towards the hallway. Through the first door, she peeked inside and saw the moonlight shining peacefully on Roxas as he slept in the comfort of his bed. She walked towards the bed and lied next to Roxas.

(--------)

Roxas awoke with the sound of sniffling behind him. Bewildered, he turned around to see Naminé. The moonlight shone her wet, pink cheeks with tears coming down them. He wrapped his arms around her thin body and turned her so she faced him. He snuggled closer to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay, Naminé. Everything will be fine now." He felt her arms wrap his body and her sobs were muffled into his shirt.

(------------------------)

"Oi, where the heck is Roxas?" Rikku crossed her arms impatiently.

"Rikku? Has Roxas arrived yet?" The boss called from the back room.

"Umm…err—yeah! He just came! Y'know, standing right beside me…heh!" She laughed nervously.

"Oh okay! Tell him that his bag is full and ready for him to deliver!"

'Oh great, now what?' She put a finger to her chin and thought for a second. "Ugh, Roxas owes me one…" She sighed and slouched over, letting her arms dangle lazily underneath her. Finally, she lifted Roxas's heavy messenger bag and put it over her shoulder.

(------------------)

Naminé awoke and felt Roxas's breath ruffling her bangs. For once, she actually felt protected…not isolated or afraid, not abandoned or lonely, she didn't have the need to worry about her father or anything else. She felt safe. _But how long could this feeling last for? _

"Eh?" Roxas was surprised not to see Naminé beside him. He immediately got up and noticed the letter on his end table. He rubbed his eyes and tried to scanned through its contents. His vision was still blurry and his eyes kept shutting themselves. Luckily it wasn't a long letter.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Sorry for leaving without telling you. I just needed some time for myself to think about some things. . . I'll be sure to avoid my father._

♥_Naminé_

_P.S. Thanks for not taking advantage of me last night. I really appreciate it._

Roxas let Naminé have her time alone, although he did worry about her safety around Twilight Town. Her father could be searching madly around the town for his daughter. Then again, he could be not worrying at all about her. He told himself that if she wasn't back in one hour, he would set off to look for her.

(--------------)

Naminé breathed in the fresh, cool air deeply. Of course, she was in Twilight Gardens, where else could she go? The garden looked so much different during daytime. She could specially see each and every single flower and its colorful beauty. There were also many couples that would stroll by, holding hands and making lovey-dovey faces at each other. She watched one couple sit by the pond, throwing small bits of food to the ducks.

_They seem so happy together…But how long can Roxas and I stay happy together? Surely my father would be looking for me and if I know him, he won't stop looking until he finds me._

_And...what is Roxas going to do? I bet he's going to do what's best for me...but what exactly will that be? I don't want to be separated from Roxas...He's-- the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose him._

After what seemed like half an hour to Naminé, she got up and decided to head back to Roxas's apartment. _I bet he's worried sick about me! Heh… _She brushed off any dirt or loose grass that clung to her dress or her legs. As she entered the Tram Common, several people walked about, Naminé couldn't help but feel nervous if any of the pedestrians were co-workers of her father. She walked slowly throughout the crowds and almost at the end when she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naminé's eyes grew and she gasped in fear. The voice was not a happy one, rather an angry, malicious one. Her father's voice. "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO RUN AWAY EVER IN YOUR LIFE!" He grabbed his daughter's wrists and dragged her to the Woods. "I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

"No! Lemme…go!" Rikku watched from behind a random building the blonde girl try to release herself from the man's grasp, but couldn't. She was dragged helplessly by the man until they were out of Rikku's view.

"I wonder who that is?" _Maybe I should follow them? It seemed like he was gonna hurt her! _She shifted Roxas's messenger bag uncomfortably on her shoulder as she began to walk over to where the man and girl disappeared to. But she was stopped by a certain voice.

"Rikku? Is that Roxas's bag?" Rikku's eyes widened and swung around only to see her boss with her arms folded.

"Ur hu!" (Oh no!)

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: Once again I am sorry for the four month delay...I got like homework and stuff waiting for me so until next time! Oh yeah, my bad for any spelling or grammar errors i may have missed here, I was rushing through the proofreading


	10. Searching For You

**Bloom Into Love**  
**Chapter Ten**

A/N: I realized that in Ch.6, Rikku seemed to know who Naminé is, (so wouldn't she know what she looked like?) but in Ch.9 she like…didn't realized that it was Naminé being dragged away. That was sort of my bad cause I forgot that Rikku knew who Naminé was, BUT if her Naminé's parents kept her within the mansion her whole life then no one in Twilight Town knows what she looks like, right? Well I may be just confusing you more so just on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

"Well ummm… you see. R-Roxas, he uhh—" Rikku tried to think of an excuse as fast as her mind could go. Her boss waited, tapping her her foot impatiently. 'That is definitely not a happy look on her face!' She thought. "H-he ummm..."

"I'm FIRED?! What!? Rikku, how'd this happen!?" Roxas shouted at his cell phone. He was really stressing out. Naminé had been gone for more than an hour and now he was fired?!

"Well, you didn't show up for work today so I kinda lied to the boss saying that you were already here, and I decided to deliver your mail bag but she kinda caught me. And she said she knew you were lying to her about that one day I took most of your mail…so she fired you." Roxas groaned loudly into the phone. "Hey! I'M SORRY, OKAY?"

"Not that…It's just—Ugh! Never mind!" 

"Hey, well maybe I can help!" She offered cheerfully.

"No thanks, Rikku."

"But I—" Roxas hung up his phone and start off to start looking for Naminé.

(-----------------------------)

Naminé's father dragged his daughter to the Mansion.

"STOP!" Naminé screamed, trying to pull herself away from his grasp, but his fist only clenched harder. It felt like he was cutting the circulation from her wrist or it was going to break it if held it any harder. "Lemme go!"

"SHUT UP!" Her father yelled back and punched her in her face. Naminé started crying. He dragged her inside, but instead of bringing her upstairs to her room, he headed for the basement door. He violently swung the door open and then threw his daughter down, Naminé tumbling down the steps until she reached the ground.

"YOU'RE NEVER RUNNING AWAY AGAIN!" He slammed the door shut and all light was gone except for the few shafts of sunlight that came from a narrow window on another side of the room.

Naminé was isolated, scared, and miserable. She couldn't feel her wrist anymore, her face stung, and it hurt to move her body even a little after her flight down the cold, hard cemented stairs. She let the tears drench her face as she stood still, half-expecting death to take her out of this pain.

(----------------------------)

Roxas treaded up the hill in the Gardens, expecting to see Naminé waiting peacefully for him at its peak. But he didn't. "Huh?" He searched below and around the Gardens from the hill. "NAMINÉ!" He called. His voice echoed and was lost into the wind. "Where is she?"

By sunset, he must have looked all over Twilight Town, but couldn't find Naminé. He returned to the apartment, dead tired. He struggled to walk over to his bed without collapsing, but made it successfully. He then dropped into the soft pillows and sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Roxas was drinking a cup of coffee on the small kitchen table, his hands over his forehead. Sora joined him.

"Hey Roxas, where's Naminé?"

"I'm…not sure."

"You _lost _your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Sora. I lost my job and now I can't pay half of the rent and Naminé's lost!" Roxas said, frustrated. "For all I know she could have been kidnapped or raped or who knows what else!"

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you about your girlfriend problem, but don't worry about the rent…I can always ask my parents to help—"

"No Sora, you don't have to do that. Didn't you move to Twilight Town in the first place was because you hated your parents?"

"Yes, but—"

"Wouldn't that seem pathetic that you move out of your parent's house without saying a word and now you're asking for money from your them?"

"Yes, but—"

"I'll find a new job and I'll find a way to make money." _But first Naminé. _"But right now, I'm more worried about Naminé. I've been searching the whole day yesterday, but I haven't found her."

"Where exactly did you look? Maybe you could have missed a few places."

"Well I looked in the Back Alley, Sandlot, Tram Common, Sunset Hill, Station Heights, Central Station, and even the Usual Spot! But nothing! And—and it isn't as easy as it seems!"

"Dude—calm down…You forgot some places like the Woods and the Underground Concourse. And have you even checked her house? She could be there." Roxas slapped his forehead.

"First of all, maybe I'll check the Woods later, I'm not sure why she'll be there though. Second, she's terrified of the Underground Concourse, I really doubt she'll go there—alone." _Well it's not that bad there…She was only afraid last time because it was almost completely dark._ "And—she first came here because she was running away from her home! Why would she go back there?"

"Well my bad, I'm just throwing ideas around! So the choices are the Woods and the Underground Concourse. They both seem unlikely as you say, but it can't hurt to try."

"Fine."

(-----------------)

After that Roxas set off again to the Underground Concourse. For some reason Sora tagged along too, saying that he didn't want to miss out in the fun. They entered the area, which was now fully lighted, they split up and started searching around.

(-----)

Naminé opened her eyes only to realize that this wasn't a nightmare. Her head ached and all the world around her seemed to spin around her in blurs of dizziness. She was still in the same position from the day before and her tears were dried over her cheeks. _Roxas—shouldn't you be here by now?_ She shut her eyes back closed.

(-----------------)

After what seemed like hours, the two finally crossed paths and rested in a corner. "We searched the entire area and no Naminé!" Sora complained and slid down a wall.

"Obviously she's not here then…" Roxas said frustrated. He growled in anger. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He got up and punched the wall behind him. Hard enough that the light above them flickered and a cloud of dirt and dust gently floated down and to Sora's head from the wall.

"Hey calm down!" Sora shook the dirt off of his hair and stopped Roxas from hitting the wall with his other fist. His right fist, though, was red and blood trickled from it. "Roxas—let's take a break for awhile. I'm exhausted!"

Roxas was silent for a few minutes. "No…" Sora stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'll keep looking for her."

"But Roxas, you're exhausted too! You're going to overwork yourself!" Sora shouted.

"Sora! If Kairi went missing, you'd be searching your heart out for her. You know why? 'Cause you love her... I love Naminé. Nothing you say is going to change my mind…" Sora looked down for a second, and smiled.

"Well you've got something right. I do love Kairi. Heh, go ahead and look for her, I'm not stopping you anymore." He patted him on the shoulder. "But you're on your own! I'm going back to the apartment to rest!"

"Good enough. Now I won't have anyone dragging me down now!" Roxas joked.

"I'll call you if she turns up at the apartment again. Just—try not to overdo it. Remember there's always tomorrow to look for her."

"Thanks…and I will." Roxas smiled and walked off in the opposite direction, continuing his search for Naminé, while Sora slid back down the wall to rest.

(---------------------------------------)

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting in the Back Alley. "See! Roxas isn't here! AGAIN! Before, on the days we were off we always met here, even if we didn't plan it or anything!" Hayner complained irritably.

"Well the plan is simple. We just simply plant cameras all over areas in Twilight Town and see if we can track Roxas down with it." Pence said.

"No! You guys are so mean! If Roxas has his own stuff to do then let him be! It's not like he's a serial killer or something!" Olette countered.

"But don't you wonder what he's doing this whole time without us? He's always ditching us now without telling us why! C'mon, I know you wanna know!" Hayner said. "Besides, it's this our last summer together? Together, not all separated!"

"Yeah, but…ummm—" Olette was torn between the two choices. Finally she said, "But where are we going to get all the cameras to do this? And we better not be stealing them from any stores!"

"Of course not! All we have to do is—"

(----------------------------------------)

Roxas searched behind almost every tree and bush in the Woods and under every single fallen tree. Sweat dripped down his cheeks as he felt his anger rising again. He balled his hands into tight fists and tried to control his anger. He exhaled and looked at the mansion off in the distance.

He shook his head, thinking that would be the last place she would be.

_When is he coming for me?_

The sun was setting when Roxas reentered the Tram Common and decided to take a break for now. He walked to a store and ordered, "One sea-salt ice cream." The man behind the counter reached into a freezer in the back and gave Roxas the popsicle in exchange for 10 munny. He walked off and leaned on a random brick wall and began licking the salty-sweet ice cream. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes, trying to relax and trying not to fall asleep at the same time. When he finally reopened his eyes, he saw a pair of green swirly eyes staring upon him.

"WHOA!" Roxas flinched and dropped his ice cream.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you passed out or something—" Rikku helped Roxas get up. "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Roxas countered. She wagged a finger in his face.

"Don't change the subject, stupid!"

"I'm looking for Naminé. She left my apartment without telling me and now she's missing. I can't find her anywhere…"

"Well maybe—WAIT! She was at your apartment!?" Roxas rolled his eyes. _Geez, if someone of the opposite gender stays with you for the night, EVERYONE insinuates that you slept with them! What is wrong with the world today?! _"Ooohhh—Roxie getting a little ahead of himself! Hehehehe!"

"Shut up! She's just staying there for awhile and no, nothing freakin' happened!"

"Sorry, sorry! Hehe…Anyways—hmmm, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah! What does she look like? Sure, I've heard of little Nami, but I never actually seen her before! Sooo, maybe I can look out for her when I'm not busy or something—"

"Well—ummm…she has really pale skin…and flaxen-colored blonde hair. Oh and she has a pair of _beautiful, angelic_ blue eyes that—"

"Okay, just shut up now I got the idea…"

"Oh sorry about that…" Rikku rested her fingers as she thought if the appearance rang a bell. Then the events earlier that afternoon flashed into her mind.

"Wait a sec! Does she have a white dress and hair that flips out like this?" She tried to make her long ponytail flip out to her right shoulder, but couldn't get it exactly right.

"Yes! Yes! Have you seen her before!?"

"Yeah, I saw her earlier this afternoon, but—" She paused.

"But?!"

"She was being dragged away by some creepy guy…" Rikku saw Roxas's eyebrows furrow. "He was shouting at her something like—" She cleared her throat and tried to make it sound deeper. "'YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO RUN AWAY EVER IN YOUR LIFE!' (Roxas's eyes widened) Or something like that…And I couldn't see where they went."

"No need…I already know where they are." He faced the way to the Woods. "Rikku, thanks for all your help."

"No problem! But what are—" Roxas smiled and ran off.

_Namine barely opened her eyes. "R-Roxas?" Her fingers twitched._

It was nighttime when Roxas made it to the Mansion. He stared at the house and crossed his fingers.

Roxas managed to climb over the gate, using some of the decorative metal linings on the gate as footholds for he decided not to go through the front door. He remembered, though, that's Naminé's room was the front window in the top-left. He used the growing ivy on the side of the mansion as a rope to pull himself up until he secured himself on a small ledge by her room's window. He tried to smear off some of the dirt and peeked inside.

No one was in there. He scanned the room further but only saw an empty bed, a dresser, some other furniture, and several wilted petals scattered among the floor. Roxas cursed to himself as he jumped below and walked to the back of the house.

It was physically impossible to check all the windows in the house for many were inaccessible for him to reach up to. "Naminé—" He called out softly. He stumbled several times on what looked to be giant rocks of some sort and had to squint for he could hardly see. He walked through some bushes when he noticed something glimmer from the side of his eye. When he investigated it more, he realized it was a narrow window.

(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: DundunCLIFFHANGER! My bad if I got some of the places in Twilight Town wrong when Roxas and Sora were listing them, cause I haven't played the game in a while and I obviously tried to write them from memory but yeah...


End file.
